La propuesta
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Inuyasha está en un dilema... ¿Cómo proponerle matrimonio a Kagome, sin perder su dignidad? Un anillo quizás podía hacer las cosas más fáciles


**La Propuesta**

No pudo evitar sonreír en el mismo instante en que la vio caminar con ese grupo de niños revoloteando a su alrededor. Sabía que era una escena conocida, pero a la vez tenía un sabor diferente. Kikyo poseía la misma afinidad con los niños, sin embargo, la alegría que demostraba con ellos era superficial, real sí, pero no era suficiente para llenar el vacío y la soledad de su corazón. Kagome en cambio, irradiaba una luz y un brillo especial que la hacia verse aún más juvenil y llena de vitalidad, y aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, le proporcionaba una belleza mucho más plena ante sus ojos (si es que eso era posible).

Los niños pegaban saltitos y tironeaban su mano demandando su atención, y ella con una paciencia, que dicho sea de paso carecía completamente cuando se trataba de él, los atendía con cariño y dedicación.

-¡Keh!... Mocosos suertudos… -masculló, acomodándose en las ramas desde donde procuraba "cuidar" a la joven miko

Olisqueó el aire e inmediatamente reconoció el aroma de quien, desde hace un tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. Gruñó por mero impulso.

-Genial…

Vio como Sango, con su pequeño en la espalda y sus gemelas a cada mano, caminaban hasta donde Kagome jugaba con los niños. La joven exterminadora se había vuelto "loca" desde que la chica había regresado a sus vidas, de eso ya unos dos meses. La buscaba en todo momento, pero con un fin que le ponía los pelos de punta… planificar "la boda".

Bufó.

No, no es que no estuviese de acuerdo con casarse, la amaba y quería pasar su vida con ella, la había escogido como su compañera de vida, y sabía a la perfección que no volvería a encontrar a otra mujer que ocupase su corazón como ella lo hacía, pero los rituales humanos le parecían innecesarios. ¿Qué caso tenía hacer esa ceremonia si Hanyou's y Youkai's poseían sus propios rituales para marcar a sus compañeras?

Sí, él creía que era innecesario pasar por esto, solo era una perdida de tiempo… lo único rescatable era la comida, pero nada más… y cabía agregar que el exponerse a una aldea entera no se le hacia muy agradable que digamos. ¡No a él, por amor a Kamy!

Sin embargo, todo eso se iba al carajo cuando veía el brillo en los ojos de Kagome, más aún cuando Sango hablaba sobre los detalles como las flores y el vestido, solo era esa mirada la que lo hacía permanecer callado, aún estando en contra de todas esas ridiculeces. Ella estaba feliz, y eso era lo único que le importaba, aún cuando el motivo fuera razón de su malestar.

Salió de su letargo cuando vio a las mujeres hablar. Sus orejas se tenasaron al captar la palabra "boda" nuevamente. Iba a hacerse el desentendido, como últimamente había estado haciendo, pero esta vez algo lo detuvo. Kagome esbozó una mueca que lo puso alerta. Inmediatamente ella despidió a los niños y caminó junto a la castaña y sus cachorros hacia el río. Sus orejas hicieron un movimiento canino al oírle decir que no habia boda.

Salto siguiendo a las mujeres de cerca, quienes iban en total silencio. Kagome le había quitado amablemente la canasta de ropa sucia a la joven madre, quien no emitió queja alguna. Llegaron al río, que afortunadamente estaba desierto y empezaron su tarea. Se quedo a una distancia prudente, agradeciendo la sensibilidad de sus orejas caninas mientras esperaba que sus dudas se viesen aclaradas.

¿Cómo era eso que Kagome no quería casarse con él?

-Niñas jueguen con cuidado, no muy cerca del río…

-¡Hai!…

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a lavar. Sango le entregaba una que otra mirada, alternándola con sus pequeñas, que tenían la misma facilidad de su padre para meterse en problemas.

Cuando pasó un tiempo prudente, la ex exterminadora pensó que ya era hora de salir de dudas.

-¿Ahora me vas a explicar eso de que no habrá boda?

Kagome suspiro cansada, dejando a medias las sabanas enjabonadas. Se paso una mano por la frente, mirando el cielo donde aun un brillante sol las deslumbraba.

-No es que no quiera… -dijo luego de varios segundos-… es solo que el otro involucrado no está cómodo con la idea…

Inuyasha tensó las orejas. ¿Tan obvio había siso? No recordaba haberse comportado fuera de lo normal, de hecho hasta lanzaba sus comentarios habituales, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

-_Ah, sí es verdad… esta mujer es bruja_… -pensó, ladeando una sonrisa

Sango parpadeó confundida - ¿Otro involucrado? –guardó silencio unos minutos, pensando en aquello hasta que lo recordó-…Oh, te refiere a Inuyasha…

Kagome rió de buena gana – Por supuesto que hablo de él, es el novio al fin y al cabo…

-Sí, sí…-dijo moviendo una mano, restándole importancia-… pero tú sabes que los hombres no tienden a involucrarse en estas cosas…

-Lo sé, pero también sé que sin una propuesta no puedes dar por sentado un matrimonio, ¿o sí?

Sango dejó caer la ropa, anonadada - ¿Él no te lo ha propuesto?

-No…

-¡Oh, diablos, pedazo de idiota!…-ambas mujeres miraron a las pequeñas que seguían revoloteando cerca del río. Suspiraron aliviadas al verse ignoradas-… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a esperar que te lo pida, y posponer todo hasta entonces?

Kagome suspiró con pesar - No me queda otra alternativa. No es justo que me ponga a planificar la boda siendo que él ni siquiera me lo ha pedido formalmente, puede que ni siquiera desee casarse conmigo…

- Bueno, es cierto que no ha hecho lo… básico… pero… tampoco lo he oído oponerse ni quejarse como habitualmente lo hace…

La miko esbozó una tenue sonrisa – Eso es porque cada vez que abre la boca, tú lo fulminas con la mirada. ¿Qué quieres que haga el pobre?

-Oh… ¿ahora es un pobre indefenso? ¡Mira que el amor nos pone ciegas…!

Ambas rieron por largos segundos para posteriormente continuar con el lavado. Inuyasha las observaba, agazapado en la misma rama, sin emitir sonido alguno. La culpa lo obligó a agachar la mirada y murmurar maldiciones. Era cierto, él no le había propuesto matrimonio a Kagome como se supone que debía hacerlo.

-Bueno, quizás así sea mejor…- pensó, recostándose en la rama, que repentinamente se había vuelto incómoda-… creo que debo hablar con ella sobre las leyes youkai, y eso terminará por convencerla para que se olvide de esa estúpida boda… - sonrió, sintiéndose victorioso ante su plan. Sí, definitivamente eso era mejor.

-Pero Kagome… ¿y si él no te propone matrimonio?

Inuyasha volvió a sentarse para observar a la chica. Las manos de la miko dejaron de restregar la tela púrpura, dejando que el jabón terminase de deshacerse en el agua. La vio suspirar, con un dejo de tristeza y decepción que le carcomió el alma.

- Eso se verá a su tiempo…- respondió con una sonrisa tensa, retomando el lavado-… además tampoco es que quiera casarme tan pronto…

La más notoria decepción dibujada en su rostro lo puso entre la espada y la pared.

-Genial…-gruñó

Ella sí quería esa boda, sí quería casarse pronto, contrario a lo que decía, la conocía a la perfección para saberlo.

Bufó, rascándose la punta de la nariz en un intento por ignorar el malestar sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Miró a Kagome, la cual ahora reía animada a pesar del aura furibunda de Sango al ver a sus revoltosas cachorras destilando agua hasta los poros.

Suspiró, resoplando y elevando su flequillo por consecuencia.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – se volvió a cuestionar hasta que una sonrisa derrotada acaparó sus labios, pues estaba claro lo que debía hacer.

Esa chiquilla se había sacrificado en muchos aspectos por él, había dejado una vida atrás, comodidades, su familia, sus sueños… todo y solo para vivir y pasar su vida junto a él, que poco tenía para ofrecerle. Era justo que le recompensara de alguna manera toda esa entrega, aunque ello implicase exponerse ante una aldea completa.

Gruñó resignado - Genial…

Ahora la cosa estaba en cómo debía hacerlo.

/-/-/-/

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

Inuyasha gruñó, sin dejar de mover su pie ante la insistencia de Miroku. Miró los alrededores, esperando que nadie lo escuchara, y se aclaró la garganta.

- Necesito un consejo.

Lo vio arquear una ceja -¿Un consejo? – El monje guardó silencio, atando cabos, a su manera-… ¡Oh!... - Exclamó emocionado-… ¡quieres ayuda para la noche de bodas ¿no es así, pícaro…?!

Inuyasha sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro en ese instante, más al ver la perversa sonrisa del monje.

-¡Qu-! ¡No!

Miroku palmeó su espalda amistosamente - No hay por qué avergonzarse pequeña bestia, yo puedo aconsejarte muy bien, no te preocupes por eso…

El hanyou iba a protestar pero Miroku estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo. Con un movimiento, lo obligó a sentarse para poder iniciar su explicación.

-Bien, lo primero que debes recordar es que no debes ser un amante egoísta, ya sabes, el placer de ellas también es importante… -guiñó su ojo, con total complicidad, logrando avergonzarlo aún más, si es que eso era posible-… así que te sugiero que inicies con…

-¡Cállate, maldito libidinoso que no quiero hablar de eso…! -ladró a todo pulmón captando la atención de los aldeanos. Carraspeó y desvió la mirada, maldiciendo las miradas reprobatorias de quienes se habían dado cuenta del tenor de su conversación

-Oh… entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando de ordenar sus ideas. Carraspeó otra vez, aumentando la curiosidad del monje, verlo así de nervioso era poco común.

-¿Y bien?

Inuyasha suspiró- Kagome quiere cancelar la boda…

-¿A sí? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso discutieron?

-No… es que… bueno… yo… no…eh…

Miroku rodó los ojos – No digas más, no se lo has propuesto todavía…-afirmó-… el silencio otorga, amigo mío…

-¡Keh!

El monje miró a su alrededor. Lentamente el ritmo de la aldea había declinado, anunciando la hora de la cena. ¿Qué sería mejor preparar para aquella noche?

Negó ligeramente al recordar en la situación en la que estaba, su amigo necesitaba un consejo, después pensaría en la cena.

-¿Y quieres que te ayude, en…?

-Yo… creí que quizás… me podrías decir como…

- ¿Proponérselo? - El hanyou asintió en silencio-… bueno amigo, eso no es tan complicado…

-Lo es para mí, más aún cuando hay otros medios para formalizar nuestra relación

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los youkai y hanyou funcionamos bajo ciertas leyes, eso tú lo sabes… – Miroku asintió -… tenemos nuestros propios rituales y entre ellos esta el… el de… ap-…

- ¿Apareamiento…? - Inuyasha enrojeció, rogando porque nadie estuviese escuchando esa conversación

-Ya veo…-murmuró-… entonces, en cierta forma encuentras que el matrimonio humano es innecesario en este caso, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Por supuesto que lo es…!

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí pidiéndome consejo?- otra vez silencio.

El monje suspiró con cansancio, meditando sobre la situación.

-Aún así, eso demanda una propuesta…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Miroku arqueó una ceja - Pues claramente que has de proponérselo de algún modo, ¿o piensas ir, abalanzarte, marcarla y luego decírselo como si nada?

Inuyasha evitó su mirada, fingiendo indiferencia.

-El silencio otorga… otra vez…-masculló negando con la cabeza-… eres un bruto…

-¡Cállate! – Gruñó -…¡la verdad que esa era mi intención, pero…!

-¿…pero?

El recuerdo de la sonrisa de la joven miko lo distrajo unos segundos. Suspiró, derrotado.

-A Kagome le hace ilusión esto de la boda, lo menos que puedo hacer es complacerla en esto…

Miroku rió entre dientes – Oh, amigo… créeme que luego la podrás complacer en muchas otras cosas…-rió libidinosamente, ganándose un golpe-… ¡lo siento! – Siseó, sobándose la cabeza - Bien, en resumidas cuentas piensas proponerle matrimonio…

-Sí, creo que sí…

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-El problema es que no sé como hacerlo…

El monje colocó una mano sobre la barbilla- Pues… no es tan difícil, solo debes preguntárselo…

-Pero… -Inuyasha bufó, apoyando su mejilla sobre su puño-… quiero que sea diferente, además… yo no soy bueno con esto de las palabras…

-Sí, puede que si decides pedírselo acabes en el suelo…-rió ganándose un gruñido de vuelta. Carraspeó tratando de retomar la compostura-… tú sabes que todos somos diferentes, tenemos diferentes modos de expresarnos, habemos personas con mas facilidad de expresar sus sentimientos en palabras y otras con acciones… tu estas en ese segundo grupo…

Inuyasha se enderezó lentamente – Sí, creo que tienes razón…-torció la boca al no lograr llegar a una respuesta-… debe haber algo que pueda hacer sin que tenga que hablar… directamente…

Miroku comenzó a pensar-… quizás, algo simbólico, algo que sea significativo para ella y que pueda entender tus intenciones, sin necesidad de que digas nada…

Inuyasha lo pensó por varios segundos, y como si de un soplo de viento se tratase, un recuerdo golpeó su mente.

-Un anillo…-pensó victorioso

El hermano de Kagome le había mostrado el anillo de diamantes que su padre le había dado a su madre al casarse. Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba, ahora solo tenía que conseguir un anillo. Miró su Tessaiga y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ya sé lo que haré…! –se incorporó de un salto, con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Uh?

-Gracias por la ayuda… - Desapareció casi al instante, dejando a Miroku mirando el sitio vacío donde segundos antes había estado

-¿Eh? Pues… de nada…

/-/-/-/

De aquel entonces pasó un mes. Un mes en donde nadie tuvo noticias del medio demonio.

Sango insultaba una que otra vez - procurando que sus retoños no la oyeran – mientras Miroku solo intentaba calmarla, a pesar de que la irritación por su irresponsabilidad estaba haciendo mella en su paciencia.

Algunos aldeanos habían aprovechado para hacer recapacitar a la joven miko, que sabían estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero que no podía casarse con un hombre o semi hombre que la abandonaba así de la nada.

Por otro lado, Kagome estaba tranquila, como si ello no la afectase realmente, y eso era increíble. Sus amigos no podían dejar de comentarlo. La calma, el temple y la serenidad de su amiga era asombroso. Inuyasha se había ido así sin más, sin decirle nada, pero ella estaba tan tranquila y segura. Ante cada insinuación malintencionada, simplemente sonreía y respondía con calma "_tuvo que atender unos asuntos, ya regresará_"

No había rastro de su amiga de adolescencia, aquella chiquilla impulsiva y melancólica era parte del pasado, Kagome había madurado.

La noche estaba fresca, y ella había decidido pasarla junto a sus amigos. La anciana Kaede no estaba en la aldea y Rin la había acompañado, así que estaba sola en la cabaña. Conversaron y rieron, jugaron con las niñas, hasta que se durmieron. Quedaron los tres conversando de sus viejas aventuras hasta que ella miró tras su espalda. Achicó ligeramente los ojos y se levantó, tomando su arco y flecha.

-¿Sucede algo, Kagome?

La aludida tensó una sonrisa - Sí, hay algo que debo resolver… -dijo con voz serena, demasiado serena

Salió del lugar, dejando a la pareja quienes la observaron marcharse. Miroku suspiró.

-Inuyasha, ¿estará bien?

Él la abrazó y besó su cabeza-… Sí, quizás reciba unos cuantos golpes bien merecidos, pero sobrevivirá…

-Eso espero, no puede haber una boda sin novio, ¿o sí?

-Creo que tienes razón…

/-/-/-/

Kagome caminó, con la mirada en alto, hasta el Go-shinboku. Frunció el ceño al ver al peliplateado allí, parado, tan tranquilo y como si nada. Él volteó para mirarla. Una brisa fresca bailó con sus cabellos. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de ambos hasta que él abrió la boca, pero…

-Siéntate…-masculló la chica, en un siseó.

El sonido de su cuerpo estampado le dio una ligera satisfacción que logró calmar algo la ira y la tristeza que llevaba conteniendo hace días, desde que ese insensible había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Mierda…-lo escuchó mascullar-… ¡¿Kagome, qué coj-…?!

- ¡Siéntate! – recitó otra vez, apretando los puños. Inuyasha volvió a azotar el rostro. Un quejido fue suficiente para desatar por fin la ira que mantenía sellada con dificultad - ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntateeee….!- Chilló, siendo el último un alarido forzado que desgarró su garganta.

Aspiró, entrecortadamente, intentando regularizar su acelerado corazón. Lo escuchó quejarse y a duras penas logró levantarse del piso.

-Maldita sea… Kagome… - masculló, adolorido. Ella aspiró hondo, a punto de volver a estamparlo sin piedad, pero esta vez él fue más rápido. Antes de que algún sonido pudiese escapar de sus labios, logró taparle la boca - ¡Mujer loca! ¡¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese, carajo?! –la miro directamente a los ojos, y se quedó paralizado. Lo mirada chocolate destilaba rabia, y era aguada por una cascada de lágrimas agrias-… Ka-Kagome…

Ella se deshizo de su agarre de un manotazo-… ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-¿Eh?

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

- Pu-pues y-o…

- ¡¿Es que no pensaste en mi?! ¡¿En lo preocupada que estaría por ti?!

- Bueno, yo…

- ¡Creí que te haíia pasado algo! –chilló, enterrando su dedo acusador en el fornido pecho del chico, a quien solo le quedaba más que retroceder ante cada acusación-… ¡pensé que te habías aburrido de mi! ¡Que te habías asustado y que no volverías! ¡Pensé que ibas a ver a Mioga y que te habían atacado en el camino! ¡Incluso pensé que Naraku había revivido y te había matado! ¡Joder, si hasta pensé que Kikyo había regresado de la muerte para llevarte con ella! ¡¿Ves lo que me haces?! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan insensible! ¡Tuve que soportar las propuestas de otros aldeanos! ¡Tuve que soportar que me dijeran que te habías ido porque no querías estar conmigo por tu raza! ¡Me dejaste aquí, sola sin una razón, cuando me prometiste que no te separarías de mi, al menos no hasta que me adaptara lo suficiente! ¡Eres un mentiroso, y un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!

Inuyasha la miraba impactado, tratando de sopesar la sitacuión y sus innumerables acusaciones. Parpadeó, intentado contener cualquier movimiento en falso que pudiera significar una muerte segura. Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, hacia varios minutos que había abandonado su carcaj y arco, y ahora con sus manos libres se cubría la cara para llorar a gusto.

-¡Eres un insensible, odio que no me comprendas!

Él suspiró, agachando sus orejas, totalmente arrepentido-… lo siento… -susurró. Jamás había pensado las consecuencias de su partida tan repentina, y cuando lo había hecho ya era tarde, había estado tan emocionado con la idea que se había bloqueado por completo

-¡Eso no basta! ¡Pasó una luna nueva! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba?! ¡Pensé que podría pasarte algo y sí eso sucede yo… yo… -mordió su labio aguantando un sollozo-…eres un egoísta, insensible… eres…

Él saco una pequeña nuez de entre sus ropas y se la extendió. Kagome se atragantó con sus quejidos, arqueó una ceja ante lo que Inuyasha le ofrecía como ofrenda de paz.

-¿Una nuez?

El hanyou sonrió ladinamente ante su desconcierto.

- ¡Si piensas que todo esto lo voy a olvidar porque me des una nuez estas muy equivocado…!

-Ábrela…

- ¿Uh?

Iba a protestar, pero la mirada de Inuyasha no dio tregua para ello. Tomó la nuez y algo en ella se estremeció. Negó ligeramente. No, debían ser tonterías suyas. Sus dedos temblorosos se dirigieron a la cáscara. Tragó con dificultad, con temor a lo que pudiese encontrar.

-Yo…-lo escuchó murmurar-…Kagome… tú sabes que no soy bueno con esto de las palabras…-lo vio rascarse el cuello, nervioso-… espero que… con esto baste

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ábrelo y entenderás…

Kagome agachó la mirada y contuvo el aliento. Con sus dedos temblorosos abrió la pequeña nuez y sus ojos se volvieron brillosos al instante. Miro al hanyou quien le sonreía ligeramente.

-Inu-yasha… -miró el anillo de diamante, y sus ojos se aguaron

-Kagome… yo… -suspiró-… quiero que seas mi compañera… ya sea por las leyes youkai como por las humanas… quiero… -aspiró, intentando calmarse, pero se le estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que había pensado-…yo…

Ella se abalanzó a su cuello, y lo acalló con un cálido beso, que él no tardó en responder. La miró con una ceja arqueada, disfrutando de aquella imagen frente a sus ojos, la joven sacerdotisa sonriendo con infinita felicidad.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, sí, sí… - chilló

-¿A pesar de todo lo que me dijiste antes?

-Lo sigo pensando, eres un egoísta e insensible, pero eres mi egoísta e insensible

-Bueno, eso es algo…

Kagome rió risueña. Miró el hermoso anillo, donde un lirio tallado en diamante brillaba bajo la luz lunas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, además… estaba tan emocionado de encontrar una manera de poder proponértelo que… bueno me olvide de todo…

-Eres un tonto…

-¿Me insultas cuando te hago semejante obsequio? ¡Que mal agradecida!…

Kagome rió delicadamente ante su falso reproche. Miró nuevamente su anillo, maravillada por los detalles y su delicadeza. Luego sus ojos se posaron en él, quien no perdía detalle de sus acciones

-¿Podrías colocármelo?

Inuyasha se sonrojó ligeramente. Tragó con dificultad mientras tomaba el hermoso anillo, hecho con los diamantes de su tessaiga y uno de sus colmillos. Con sus dedos temblorosos lo ubicó en el dedo anular que ella le ofrecía. Una hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente acaparo sus labios.

-¡Es hermoso! – rió como una infante, maravillada con aquella joya

-Así me gusta, te ves mejor cuando ríes…

Kagome besó delicadamente sus labios - Entonces tendrás que hacerme reír, siempre…-Él sonrió en respuesta, abrazándola con fuerza

Se quedaron así, disfrutando de la calidez y la compañía del otro, hasta que una breve carcajada rompió su tranquilidad. Kagome lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿Asi que… Kikyo revivió y me llevó al infierno con ella? Que imaginación la tuya, ¿eh?

-¡Oh… cállate! ¡No puedes culparme, fue un mes, amigo! ¡Que no se te olvide!

-No creo que me dejes olvidarlo tan fácilmente…-rió. Su mirada dorada se posó en ella con una intensidad que la hizo enrojecer-… pero necesito que sepas algo, y no lo voy a volver a repetir…-hizo una breve pausa, sujetando sus hombros con firmeza-… aún cuando Kikyo regresara de la muerte, no iría con ella. Yo estoy contigo, te elegí como mi compañera y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo…

Kagome sonrió, enternecida-…Te amo…-besó la comisura de sus labios. Luego miró su dedo, maravillada-… ¡Tengo que mostrárselo a Sango!

Antes de que pudiera escapar, él aprisionó su cintura y la volvió a besar, ella rió entre medio y lo tomó del cuello.

-Quizás más tarde…-musitó entre el beso, el cual se hizo más demandante, dejando que él emitiera un gruñido desaprobatorio-…bien, mañana…

Inuyasha sonrió victorioso y la estrechó aún más. Ese mes sin ella había sido asfixiante, pero había valido la pena. La esuchcó suspirar y eso aumentó sus deseos por recuperar el tiempo perdido…

… al parecer, su "boda youkai" no iba a tener que esperar tanto tiempo después de todo…

FIN

/-/-/-/

Cariños a quienes pasen por aquí! :D


End file.
